


Best Friend's Brother

by kryb365



Series: Requested Writings [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryb365/pseuds/kryb365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested oneshot of the reader falling for her brother's best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested oneshot so the requester's name is used- If you'd like to make a request just let me know!

The best part of having a brother was his hot friends- that was a point you couldn’t argue. Your brother was only a year older than you but he was totally the opposite of you. He was the cool guy at school; the jock, the popular guy, the guy that everyone loves. You were the awkward girl. The girl that didn’t have many friends, worked hard in school, and stayed in your room all the time listening to music and just playing video games. You didn’t mind though, you liked what you liked and that was it. Your favorite friend of your brothers was his best friend- Michael Clifford. He was the only friend of your brothers that was always nice to you. You used to see him a lot when your brother had him over all of the time, but for the past year they’ve been going to Mike’s house and you couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of you. You’d always been awkward but a lot had changed since you’d last seen Mike. You’d grown up. You were now in a rock band, and you dressed the part. You discovered your passion and stuck to it- you were now one of the cool girls at school. You had grown an air of confidence and you weren’t complaining. You were the lead guitarist, and because of this you had to look like it. You wore your combat boots everyday with your black skinny jeans and leather jacket, and you fucking owned it.  
One day when you got home from band practice you heard an extra voice in the kitchen. You recognized the voice instantly- it was the voice that you’d learned to love. You slowly strode into your kitchen, placing your guitar case on the counter, meeting the eyes of Michael. Oh how you’d missed those beautiful eyes. “Hey Abby. Sorry I forgot to tell you but Mike and I were gonna hang out tonight, but I forgot that I have to pick up drinks at the store. Think you can keep Mike company until I get back?” You nodded at your brother, still having not said anything yet. You watched as he took his keys and headed out the door, leaving you with your crush since you were probably 5. Even though you had grown to be a badass, he still gave you butterflies just by looking at you. “Wow Abby you look… different.” He stuttered, standing up to try to form words. You giggled, taking note of the new stubble that was appearing on his chin, clearly a sign that he was growing up too. “Thanks? You look pretty good yourself.” You replied daringly, feeling your confidence flowing through you as you obviously looked him up and down, letting him know that you liked what you saw. “It’s a compliment I swear! I never pinned you as the edgy type it’s… really cool.” You saw him start to blush as he fiddled with fingers, trying to change the subject. “You play guitar now?” He asked quickly, reverting his gaze to the guitar case sitting on the counter. You remembered that he had wanted to start a band a while ago and wondered if he’d ever gotten around to doing it. “Yup. I’m in a band with a few friends, just doing a few gigs here and there at open mic nights and stuff. You wear hats now?” You retorted, pulling off the snapback from his head and placing it on yours, revealing his messy hair that was apparently dyed green. You forgot how he always dyed his hair. “Hey give it back!” He sprung up, mischief in his eyes. You quickly ran around the table, Michael chasing you. A single trip over the rug led you to be captured by him, his strong arms wrapping around yours as he held you hostage, both of your laughs filling the empty house. You hadn’t realized how close you were until you looked up to meet his gaze, your lips inches apart. You swallowed hard, trying to avoid the urge to kiss him right there as both of you tried to catch your breath. “You know,” Michael started, his voice slightly shaking signaling that he was nervous. “I stopped coming over because your brother kept saying I looked at you weird, and he didn’t want me to try anything on you. But seeing you now- seeing you like this with your really fucking hot punk rock vibe… I just… fuck your brother. I can look at you anyway that I want.” Before you could even figure out what he was trying to say his lips were on yours, gentle yet urgent. You had literally imagined this 1,000 times and nothing compared to the actual thing. His hands quickly moved to your waist, yours wrapping around his neck pulling him closer and kissing him back passionately, letting him know that you felt the same way. “By the way,” He added, pulling away slightly so that you could just feel his hot breath on your lips. “The hat looks better on you.” You rolled your eyes, unable to hide the blush on your cheeks before pressing your lips to his again, wanting the moment to last forever.


End file.
